


you're as cute as a button

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zitao has a weakness for kyungsoo, but it's alright because kyungsoo has a weakness for zitao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're as cute as a button

**Author's Note:**

> **warning** : kitty!tao

Zitao wakes to a ray of sunshine seeping in from between the thick curtains and hitting him square in the face. Carelessly, he rolls over, expecting to snuggle up to the warmth of another body, but to his chagrin the space is empty. His left eye peeks open and are met with tousled covers and a rumpled pillow. ****

With a groan, he sits up, patting down his bed-head hair and scratching right between his ears. It's always in the mornings that his tail feels like extra baggage. Every morning when it somehow gets twisted in between his own legs, Zitao has a sudden urge to rip it off and dispose of it. But Kyungsoo likes his tail so he leaves it be.

He grumbles as he drags himself out of the room, almost tripping over his basket of clothes that he was supposed to put away days ago. He never puts his belongings away unless Kyungsoo specifically asks him to, and he hasn't yet, so the basket will stay there for now. He does though kick it out of the way though so when Kyungsoo returns he doesn't trip on it. Zitao wouldn't know what to do if Kyungsoo ended up with an injury and it was because of him.

The rest of the apartment is empty and Zitao knows this because it's past eight and this is the time Kyungsoo is at work, yet he can't help but search through every room in hopes he can find his cute little owner. He does find a note from Kyungsoo on top of the kitchen counter that reads off a list of things for Zitao to do around the apartment along with a bowl of rice and some side dishes Kyungsoo prepared for him. He beams when he sees the variety left for him, internally thanking his owner for being such a kind soul.

Zitao is lucky to Kyungsoo as an owner. He always accommodates his needs; he buys him stuff he wants, scratches behind his ears when they are itchy, and he even preps Zitao's bath just the way he likes it. Zitao doesn't even know what he did in his past life to deserve someone like Kyungsoo. It's no wonder Zitao fell in love with him.

He scrapes off the last bits of his rice before he puts the bowl away, throwing it in the dishwasher with all the other dirty dishes. The list said to clean the dishes, so Zitao presses the button he believes starts the washing process and he grins in delight when he hears it click into motion. One down, plenty more to go.

He manages to complete his chores just before noon, flopping onto the couch for a well-deserved cat nap. As he lies down, his mind lingers over Kyungsoo.

It was only a little over two months after Kyungsoo brought Zitao home that Zitao had confessed that he really liked Kyungsoo and wanted to go out with him. In all honesty, Zitao expected to be rejected by him, saying that they were strictly in an owner-and-pet relationship. But instead, he was greeted with Kyungsoo's bright smile that had Zitao melting all over again when he agreed and suggested they give it a shot.

The prospect of going out delighted Zitao down to his bones and he caused his tail to whip back and forth more than it used to, but not much changed in their relationship. Heck, Zitao doesn't even know if anything changed at all.

He wants Kyungsoo to hold his hand when they watch movies together. He wants Kyungsoo to be the one snuggling up against him rather than it being him. He wants to kiss Kyungsoo, but he doesn't know how to because everytime he looks at his owner, his mouth gets a little dry and his heart pounds too fast he can't bring himself to make a move. That doesn't mean he hasn't made a hint towards Kyungsoo, even to go as far as to say, "My lips are cold." When Kyungsoo stared up at him with wide eyes, Zitao honestly thought he had a shot. But then Kyungsoo frantically ran to the kitchen and told him he'll make him some soup to warm him up. After that Kyungsoo rushed off for a dentist appointment, leaving Zitao alone to slurp up his bowl of soup with a pout. He can't deny it did indeed warm up his lips, just not in the way he wanted.

His foul-proof plans all ended in complete failure and Zitao frankly doesn't know what else to do.

He sighs, tucking himself beneath the blanket that Kyungsoo specially bought for him a few months ago. He wants so much more out of their relationship but he can't bring himself to make advances when Kyungsoo smiles and he momentarily forgets how to breathe. Zitao moans as he rolls over on the couch. He has quite the dilemma.

 

  

When Zitao gains consciousness, he sees Kyungsoo hovering over him, holding an ice pack to his head. Kyungsoo smiles down at him, murmurming, "Hey."

Zitao tries to sit up, wanting to envelop his owner into a tight hug, but Kyungsoo holds him down firmly into the cushions. "Don't move. You have a fever." Zitao is about to protest but then he notices how hot he feels and how his covers have been kicked towards the end of the couch. Kyungoo gives him a knowing look and Zitao nods, letting Kyungsoo press down on the ice pack every once in a while.

"Do you need anything?" Kyungsoo asks as he brushes away the strands of hair that flop down into Zitao's face. The way Kyungsoo tends to him makes him feel so loved, his heart begins to flop again. "Anything you want to eat or something to drink?"

Zitao shakes his head, breathing out heavily. Kyungsoo nods, moving to get up before Zitao reaches out to grab a hold of his wrist. "Can you stay with me?" It's embarrassing but he's practically whimpering from his his neediness, but Kyungsoo responds by flashing him a fond smile.

"Of course." He still gets up, leaving Zitao disappointed and mildly confused. "I have to go to the bathroom and check on your tea though." With an affectionate smoothing down of his hair with lingering fingers, he says, "I'll be right back."

Zitao mumbles out an 'okay', fighting to keep his eyes open when Kyungsoo walks away. He can hear the running water from the sink and then Kyungsoo's footsteps in the kitchen. It's nice, Zitao thinks, knowing that someone is there for him. Someone so cute and sweet and adorable.

Kyungsoo returns with a mug in hand, almost filled to the brim with hot tea. "You should rest, it'll help you get better quicker."

Zitao shakes his head in refusal. "I just spent three hours sleeping. I don't want to sleep anymore."

He even dares to challenge Kyungsoo by throwing him his most serious look that Kyungsoo scoffs at. He never was good at having a stern look so instead Zitao shyly smiles, clearly his throat before asking, "Can you hold my hand?"

"Aren't you easy to please." Kyungsoo jokes with a mirroring smile, gently letting their fingers interwine on Zitao's chest.

"And since I'm sick will you fulfill another request?" Kyungsoo pauses for a moment to think it over before eventually agreeing. "Will you kiss me?" The grip on their hands tighten a bit and Kyungsoo stares down at him, unsure. Zitao pouts, "You don't want to kiss me?"

"That's not it." Kyungsoo assures with a ruffle of his hair. "Now isn't the best time because frankly I don't want to get sick. I have an important meeting in a few days that I can't afford to miss." Zitao understands, but he slumps forward, slightly disappointed.

Kyungsoo catches the look and takes pity on his cute kitty boyfriend. Even though he doesn't voice it as often as Zitao does, he does truly love him and always has a soft spot for him. Giving in, he leans forward, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of his cheek, pulling away for Zitao even gets a chance to react.

When Zitao realizes what happened, he gazes up at Kyungsoo, stunned. It only takes a few seconds for a grin to break out on his face, holding their linked hands closer to his chest. Kyungsoo tries to cover up the faint blush on his cheeks with his hands, but can't help but smile over how happy Zitao seems.

In the midst of their happiness, Zitao interrupts, "Does this mean we can have sex soon?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, snatching his hand away from Zitao before standing up. He presses another light kiss to his forehead, "Just go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
